Rug making by the home craftsman has become a popular hobby. Various techniques are employed by the home craftsman to make rugs. Typically, these techniques involve the use of hand operated tools, such as a tufting tool, a latching hook, etc. While these tools provide fine products, particularly for the more skilled craftsmen, there is a need for a high-quality rug which can be easily made by the unskilled craftsman.